


Wrowie

by Astroclicker



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: Basically, this is apart of the Mafia AU; the time travel fic, Rook got in trouble and dragged Jpg with him lMAO
Kudos: 4





	Wrowie

It was the dead of night, probably around 2 am. It was raining, the light droplets of rain pitter-pattering against the concrete as the occasional distant rumbling of thunder went off in the distance, along with the sound of the late-night drivers and some nearby party going on, the music echoing throughout the dark and empty streets. The singer's voice was singing away their slow songs as the band played their instrument as if there was not a care in the world to worry about. 

A pair of running footsteps was heard dashing down the sidewalk and there was a tall man with a much shorter man hoisted over his shoulder, a large jetpack strapped to the smaller man’s back. Soon, the two stopped at a nearby corner, the taller one obviously out of breath. He looked down at the smaller man and breathed out a laugh. 

“That was close, huh?” Rook asked, his red triangle shades slightly displaced. Jpg rubbed his stomach before dusting his coat off, adjusting his jacket and looked into the direction they ran from. He only nodded in response, humming as he did. 

Rook had gotten into a bit of trouble with Guy and in an attempt to escape the situation, Rook simply picked up Jpg and ran out of there. Which admittingly, wasn’t the best idea. Rook will have to return eventually and he will have to face the consequences of his actions... However, he didn’t seem to mind at all. Jpg was worried for him, because honestly, despite the fact that Rook worked for a Mafia gang, he was genuinely a nice guy! Well, obviously. He’s related to Rookie! The one Jpg knows in the year 2000s! 

“What are you going to do now?” Jpg asked, honestly a bit nervous and unsure what to do. 

Rook glanced over to him and gave him a half-smile, a chuckle following closely behind. He shook his head and just admitted he wasn’t sure right now, but only time will tell. Until then, they can just relax for the time being because it will take Guy a while to find them anyways, making Jpg sigh at him about that. 

There was a long silence between the two, Jpg letting Rook catch his breath, while Rook was simply listening to the nearby music and the rain, his thoughts starting to wander as he leaned against the wall in the alleyway, they stood in. Rook thought to himself for a while and soon looked a bit bothered by something, which caught Jpg’s attention. Jpg looked up at him and hesitated to speak, but eventually asked him what was wrong. Rook glanced up at him and sighed, now looking much more bothered than be was previously. 

“I don’t know...” He quietly said, looked down to the concrete, the music shifting to another song that the two didn’t really recognize, however, he didn’t really care too much about it right now. “I’m just... worried about you.” Rook admitted, making Jpg quirk an eyebrow at him. Rook crossed his arms, glancing up at him. “The Director has her eye on you and...” He breathed out an awkward laugh, his shades sliding down the bridge of his nose. “And it ain’t a ‘Good Eye’ if you get what I mean.” 

Jpg stared at him, confused at first but soon caught on what he meant, making him look away from Rook. He wasn’t really sure what to do with that information and he didn’t really have a way to stop that. He didn’t have the power, nor did he have a way to get home. He would have to find a way to escape the island and find a life elsewhere... He didn’t like the idea, because what if Gary and the others found out where he was and came to get him and he wasn’t here? Then what would he do? 

“I don’t... Really want you to get hurt. Or worse.” Rook added, pulling Jpg out of his worried thoughts. Jpg stared up at him and frowned a bit, looking a bit upset at his words. He was kind of upset at that, mostly because of the position Rook put himself in just for him. Rook was at the risk of getting into some serious trouble with his boss... Or should he say; With the Director. 

Jpg shook his head at him. “No, I should be worried about you!” Jpg argued back. “I don’t belong in this time and I just came here and ruined your life! You’re practically balancing on the last few strings and they’re close to snapping!” Jpg pointed out, Rook stopping at his words. Jpg pointed out that Rook didn’t have to do what he did to help him, he really didn’t have any business to do that and give his life to some stranger he just met from a hotel. “And I’m sure your partner would agree with me.” He finished, adding that Guy didn’t even like. Rook stared at him for a moment, before giving him a sad frown, something Jpg hadn’t seen him do at all since he met him and had only ever seen it on Rookie’s face... Which made him feel bad. 

“But I want too!” Rook shouted in a bit of a tantrum. “All you’ve ever been was nice to me and you also didn’t have to do that either!” he argued back, looking to be genuinely upset by what Jpg said, adding that Jpg has been the nicest person he had ever really met and it only made sense to be nice to him back. Jpg tried arguing back but was interrupted by Rook raising his voice at him, taking off his red triangle shades and grabbing Jpg by the shoulders. “Please, just let me do this for you!” he shouted. 

Jpg stared up at him, tensing up a bit as he did. There was a short silence between the two, the music still playing from the other building where the party was going on, still at its slow pace it had been the entire time. Jpg let out a heavy sigh and hesitated before nodding, agreeing to simply let Rook do this for him. He knew how difficult it can be to convince Rookie to not do something, so he could only imagine how much more stubborn Rook can be compared to the Rookie he knew. 

Him saying that seemed to make Rook become more placid than before, Rook sighing in relief. Jpg was still worried for him, however. Jpg still wasn’t sure if he would make his way home and even if he did, he would be leaving Rook with his mess. Leaving him with a completely broken life and would most surely be killed by his boss and co-workers... and looking at Rook, he seemed to know that fact too. 

Jpg reached up and lightly patted Rooks arms in an attempt to comfort him, muttering out a quiet apology to him. Rook breathed out a sigh and lightly brushing Jpg’s shoulders, straightening out the obstructed fabric and pulled away, pushing his shades back on and shifting in his spot. 

“Come on, we shouldn’t stay here too long.” Rook pointed out, saying that he had somewhere the two could hide for a while, which surprised Jpg, but he followed along anyway.


End file.
